Yvette Lamontagne
Yvette is a member of the Royaume's first generation of born aristocrats, with no memories of a life before the kingdom, furthermore she's in a somewhat unique position as an unlanded blood relation of the current Roi, Étienne Devereux by way of the Queen Mother, her aunt. She is a renowned beauty, an infamous gambler, and inveterate gossip. Her family's wealth and her lack of personal responsibilities has afforded her the opportunity to travel more widely than most of the kingdom's gentry; allowing her to pursue her love of high-stakes gambling throughout the old South. Throughout her travels she had been just proficient enough to never do any real damage to her finances, but things changed when she lost an embarrassingly large hand in Big Spring, putting her in far more trouble than her bodyguards could hope to spirit her away from. The holders of her debt, the Arceneaux Twins were reputed to collect organs in lieu of caps for delinquent debtors but fortunately for Yvette, the twins had other ideas. They made her an unusual offer, accept the implantation of certain cybernetic modifications (which would be added to her outstanding debt) in exchange for an extremely generous, 0% interest payment plan. Once Yvette was told the nature of the modifications they wished to make to her, she was quite intrigued. With an Optics Enhancer and Probability calculator her ability to win at cards and other games of chance had increased dramatically, recouping the money necessary to pay down her debts was child's play, and she spent some months in Big Spring as the Twins' own "cooler." Yvette and the twins actually became friends, in as much as that pair of possible sociopaths are capable of it. They came to enjoy the young noblewoman's company so much that they almost felt guilty about their failure to inform her that their implants had also turned her into a listening device for The Golden Wheel, giving them access to incidental audio from within the royal residence and the residences of other important families as Yvette was wont to visit. Personality Yvette plays the role of the coquettish ingenue to the hilt, using her youthful appearance to lead other to empathize with or underestimate her. She enjoys taking risks to a point, but she's never been pushed to desperation and would likely not do very well under life-threatening pressure. Yvette is a creature of tempestuous moods, drawn to dramatic acts of charity and cruelty alike, as long as it focuses attention on herself. Within the Royaume, she has a way of cornering young men into fighting duels for her honor, even when no offense was committed. She spends money frivolously on clothes, sweets, and pets (which her staff discretely gets rid of once she's grown bored or forgotten about them), but she does have a passion for contributing generously to Jacksonia's charitable efforts. Other than her sweet tooth and gambling, Yvette has none of the other typical vices, being a chaste teetotaler. Abilities & Skills Yvette was already an accomplished card player prior to her augmentation, she now has an unfair advantage with most games of chance. She was educated as befits a lady of the Royaume, able to dance, sew, and manage a household. She fluently speaks and reads English, French, and Latin and is conversant in Creole and Spanish. She has relied on bodyguards and gendarmes for personal protection, if a fight were to break out around her, she knows to keep her head down and stay out of the way. Equipment Yvette is the proud owner of an extensive wardrobe of cocktail and evening dresses, along with a few rarer items such a traditional débutante dress. Yvette also collects games, decks of cards, poker chips from different establishments, and other similar paraphernalia. She's never held anything more dangerous than a cheese knife. Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs